Back in Black
by RoxasGuy13
Summary: Percy, betrayed and cast into Tartaraus for a crime he didn't commit, escapes. These are his thought as he flees the gods' wrath. Songfic for Back in Black, as made famous by AC/DC.


_Back in Black_

Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson...not... I make no money from this, I only have fun.(Unless I can spend reviews in stores.) I've got nothing, so you won't get anything if you sue me.

This fanfiction is based on AC/DC's Back in Black. Listen to it while reading to enhance the experience.

Percy smirked as he sped down the highway on his stolen black Harley. He'd gotten away, and nobody would be able to catch him this time.

His smirk continued to grow as he thought about what he'd done. _I bet they thought I'd never be able to get out of Tartaraus, but I did. I guess surviving in a prison even Thanatos doesn't like to go near does have some advantages. _

Percy snarled at the thought of what had landed him in jail. _Those stupid Olympians. After all I had done and sacrificed for them. _He remembered the darkness that had overtaken him after Annabeth's death at the hand of Kronos, and he remembered not leaving his cabin for weeks. He remembered finally coming up with the plan to go down fighting, and so join her. He remembered stealthily moving out of his cabin, and into the woods. He had moved towards the creek, and saw the scaly back of a hydra. _Just the monster I could use, _Percy thought. He remembered seeing a girl, a Daughter of Ares, fighting furiously against the beast's many heads. He rushed furiously, hoping that he'd save her as well as meet his own end. However, the plan didn't work on either count. They fought well together, and they managed to convince the monster that it didn't want to actually try and eat them. However, just as the monster started to retreat, it left parting gift for the two. One of the heads snaked out, and lunged. Percy struck, and cut it off. The headless stump writhed until Percy seared it with the torch that the girl had given him. He sighed, glad that the fight was over, and turned to his companion, only to see her clutching her side. He ran over, hoping that his suspicions weren't correct. He didn't get his wish, and he discovered that the head had bitten her right before he had struck. He was able to help the girl into a sitting position against a boulder, and tried to tell her she'd be fine, and he'd get help. She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't patronize me, Jackson, I know I'm dieing. Just do me a favor..."

Percy asked what she wanted.

"Kill me, now. Do it quick, so I don't have to suffer the agony of getting killed by the venom."

He shook his head, not wanting to accept the finality.

"Huh," the girl grunted. "Some hero you are. Can't even grant the dieing request of a girl."

Percy looked down, and drew his dagger. She glanced at it and nodded, then bent her head forward. Percy placed the tip against the base of her skull, and quickly drove it home. The girl went limp against him, and he gently placed her body against the ground. It was then that he heard the voice behind him.

"Perseus, what have you done?" Chiron yelled.

The rest was a blur, angry gods, demigods, and sayters all yelling. He remembered Zeus saying, "For this crime, we cast you into Tartaraus." The agony he experienced on first entrance was intense, but he soon learned to deal with pain. Pain was the language spoken in the pit.

Percy smiled at the memory of the long fight up the pit, from the very bottom. It had taken him a very long time, but he eventually did. He had stood on the edge of the pit, clutching two stolen Stygian Iron gladii, and he laughed. When he stopped, he had taken off running, towards the entrance of the Underworld. He had made it across the Styx, and even managed to get past the ferryman and out into the mortal world. He'd then stolen his clothes and bike. Everything was black, and he had smirked as he had recalled on of his favorite AC/DC songs.

Percy was driving, he didn't care where. He just had to keep moving to stay away from the gods, for he know they would want to cast him back into the pit. He didn't have a plan, and preferred it that way. He might one day try and take revenge, once he'd gotten some safe houses set up. He smirked more as the wind struck his face. It was good to be back after so long.

Percy roared off down the road, and planned. Revenge was sounding better and better the more he thought about it. First though, he had to set up a hideout, and then he had to make contacts, and he would have to be careful. He fingered the hilt of one of his swords, and came to the conclusion he had to find some more weapons and allies. He'd operate in the best place for such a mission, someplace new to him, the shadows.

A/N: Wheh! That was impressive. A 3-page fic, in fourty-five minutes. This is just something I came up with while listening to Back in Black. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave you opinion in a review, but please no flames! And if you all have any good fics for Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, please leave a suggestion in your review. I just don't want any slash or lemons, please. So, yeah, thanks for reading.

*RoxasGuy13 has left the server*


End file.
